The Harbingers of Olympus
The Harbingers of Olympus is the eight team of Peacekeepers Initiative and the Greek Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance. 'Origins' Chosen by the Gods of Olympus, Julius Jupiter, Nemo Neptune and Paine Pluto were the first apprentices of the Olympian school. They have learned and studied the histories of great heroes and wars and the origin of the Titans as well learning magic and martial art skills to fight the evil. One evil that is Calibos Acrisius, who has waged war against the gods for his purpose of world domination and gaining the power of godhood. While on school, they met some fellow students and Harbingers of Ares, Apollo, Dionysus, Hiphaestus and Hermes as well the female Harbingers of Olympian goddesses. After years of training with experience, the groups were on separate ways for their own quest to uncover the disturbance on Olympia and defeat the true evil, Thanatos. While on the way to the Oracle, Julius' group spotted the scouting party of demonic army of Calibos and defeated them. Learning from their prisoner, the female Harbingers were also involved in danger and they set off to rescue them while holding the enemy scout captive. Lucky for them, the Harbingers of Goddesses were able to fight back and defended themselves very well. When they learn their prisoner's interrogation, Julius' and Marie's group are working together as they set off to Calibos' army camp and killed them by nightfall. As the captain of the army surrendered and interrogated, they have learned that Calibos and Thanatos are working together and they planned to bring the titans back and wreck chaos in world once again. After Paine executed both captain and scout, they set off to the Oracle 's place in Delphi, where they can find the answer of how to stop them before they unleash the titans, by morning. As they arrived at Delphi, they received their first quest from the Oracle to bring the olive leafs for the offer, which it was under the occupation by Calibos' army, forcing them stop making crops. Thankfully, after they liberated the crops and defeated Calibos' troops and Maenads, they met Captain Lernado and his New Sparta's Mythical Warriors, whose also taking one of the olive trees for sacrifice to the Oracle for winning the war against threatening army. As their allies departed to New Sparta after the sacrifice was given to the Oracle, they learned her and they must to become the demigods in order to seal the titans away back to the pit of Tartarus by taking Calibos' one of stolen relics, the Orb of Olympus, in his palace. The only way is get into the palace is get some help from Olympus City. When they arrived at Olympus City, they met Sir Angel and his group, Angel Guardsmen; Sting and his Basilisk Guardsmen and the former titan now the sorcerer, Pagos and his Philosophers of the Titans and they agreed to joined forces with them to break into the fortress-like palace on the island. At nightfall, they infiltrated the palace and entered below the palace through the dungeons. Julius, Nemo and Paine, with the help of Marie, Merritt and Maks for advantages, went to Calibos' War Room and has learned their true plan was to conquer Olympia with the help of the escapee and menacing warlord, the Titan King Hyperion, who has escaped from Mount Tartarus few days ago. Then they found themselves in the Throne Room and recovered the ancient relic. But when Julius touch it, the relic glows and its infused the demigods' power to Julius and his companion, believing that the relic chose them as they are true demigods and became Harbingers of Olympus. After gaining new powers, taking ancient weapons collection and the relic reduced into disappeared, Calibos' army has draw attention to them as intruders. As the soldiers of Calibos stopped them from fleeing, Julius uses his first lighting bolt attack, which it was used by Zeus himself during the battle against the titans and it can be used for defeating their enemies. They battled through corridors to barracks, Nemo uses his trident to sink their battleships near the palace's docks with the mighty tidal wave, just as Poseidon did; Paine summoned the small army of undead warriors and monsters from Underworld to fight Calibos' army and he used the power of Hades to torture his enemies with his Chain of Death, more painful than ever; Marie used her wisdom and strategies as she closed her eyes, thinking and learned her enemies' movement then ready attack with her spear and shield and her new faithful guardian owl, helping her to win the battle; Maks crushed dozens of Calibos' warriors with his mace and bare hands at the barracks in cold blood; Merritt uses his first booster to speed up and distracting Calibos' archers and stealing the golds from them; Archer appeared from the garden along with Delia and they have granted with their first bows, forged by the gods, and shot Calibos' Elites; Calem uses the plants to fight Calibos' warriors at the garden, controlling man-eating plants; Jena and Vera may have the demigods' power but they have attitudes, Vera is a peacekeeper nicely and Jena fights dirty when her dress is ruined by one of Calibos' warriors and Valentine uses fire to burn Calibos' fortress-like palace and his armies are defeated for good. Now they set on course to Olympia to stop Thanatos' and King Hyperion's army from reaching the city and free titans from Mount Olympus. With Calibos is out of the way, they set sail return to Olympia. While on course, Vito has the power of smithing and craftsmanship and he improved their weapons for able to defeat the Titan King and the God of Death and, of course, invented something useful. When they arrived, the city is under siege and Thanatos is leading the attack on the central city while the Titan King Hyperion and his army heading to Mount Olympus for his revenge. The Harbingers are locked into battle with two tyrannical armies as their allies joined the battle, except the Mythical Spartan Warriors as they battle against the traitorous warlord who has betrayed the Spartan Beast-Warriors. While they're defending the city and fighting Thanatos' army, the raging Calibos and his army appeared and he eventually attacks Julius on his sight. After long clashes with Calibos, Julius pushed his nemesis into the depths of the abyss and begins focus on Thanatos and Titan King Hyperion. Upon reaching Thanatos and Titan King Hyperion's destination, they were too late (but not TOO late) and they must defeat Thanatos and Hyperion and send the titans back to Tartarus. Thanatos is defeating Julius and Hyperion is beating them but with the help of the gods, the Harbingers are fully restored and has become fully Godhood. Able to defeat them and sent the titans back to the pit of Tartarus once and for all, the Harbingers are reduced to demigod-hood but they rose as heroes. Before they were rewarded by the King of Olympia City, they didn't completed their quests but the quests was completed when they reclaimed the stolen treasures from Calibos' hand and returned to their rightful claimer which means their TRUE quests was to become the Harbingers by taking the stolen relics, defeating the three warlords and saved Olympia by working together with the Deadly Alliance so they became one of them. After they returned to the Academy, they were graduated and completed their tasks, their choirs and they are free to leave the Academy. However, their adventures continue when in the modern days, they have become the 8th Peacekeeper Team. 'Team Members' 'Julius Jupiter' The Harbinger of Zeus, he's noble, gentle and courageous leader who mastered the lighting power. 'Nemo Neptune' The Harbinger of Poseidon, he is a true warrior who loves the seas and knows the way, using with his trident as his guide and tool of battle. 'Paine Pluto' The Harbinger of Hades, he is sadistic warrior who loves torture his enemies to suffer their pain, just as Hades did. 'Maks Mars' The Harbinger of Ares, he is the real deal bone-breaking, war-lover, brutal hardcore warrior who loves the battlefields when there's a war going on and killing dozens of Calibos' warriors by his mace and bare hands. 'Archer Apollo' The Harbinger of Apollo, he is an excellent archer and good with music, poets and knowledge. 'Bastian Bacchus' The Harbinger of Dionysus, he loves festivities because he is the party lover. He knows how to make wine and treat nice with leopards and tigers. 'Vito Vulcan' The Harbinger of Hephaestus, he is the craftsman and blacksmith because he can repair anything and build some of his invention (if he can make things right.) 'Merritt Mercury' The Harbinger of Hermes, he's the professional thief and great runner because he's faster as Hermes before him. 'Marie Minerva' The Harbinger of Athena, she is a great strategist of both military and how to set the right things done. She has an owl just like her goddess as her guide and guardian. 'Jena Juno' The Harbinger of Hera, she's Julius' stepsister and most beautiful warrior ever in the group. Be careful of he beauty when she get angry as she fight aggressive if her dress or her face is ruined or messed up by the enemy. 'Valentine Vesta' The Harbinger of Hestia, she's the mistress of fire and knows how to use the elemental fire like his cousin, Vito. 'Vera Venus' The Harbinger of Aphrodite, she's a beautiful warrior like Jena and the loving peacekeeper. 'Delia Diana' The Harbinger of Artemis, she's the archer, monster huntress and she can talk to the animals. 'Calum Ceres' The Harbinger of Demeter, she controls plants as her advantage to trap the enemies and make or restore the harvest when it's need it. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson & the Olympians. * The characters are named after the Roman Gods which is the fact that they are the counterparts of the Greek Gods. Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:Peacekeepers Initiative Category:The Temple of the Ancients